


my love ❦

by divine_serenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi - Freeform, Akashi is a simp for Furi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furi loves his boyfriend, Furi simps hard for Akashi, I dunno how to tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he’s a nice dad because it’s what Akashi deserves, he’s also spoiled, oreshi/bokushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_serenity/pseuds/divine_serenity
Summary: Takaoᴥ︎: aha… kou-chanTakaoᴥ︎: funny story actually(❍ᴥ❍ʋ)Takaoᴥ︎: I may have gotten so excited that I ran to the bathroom without answering shin-chan and am now texting you(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)Me: Takao… sweetie….me: You’re an idiot.꧁꧂or; fluffy akafuri with a side of midotakaor; the Akafuri tag is dry and I’m here to change thator; I’m supposed to be doing homework but lmmaaooooor; this is cringe so read at your own risk ಠ_ಠ
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	my love ❦

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff
> 
> akafuri self-indulgent fic because the akafuri tag has been kinda dry:(
> 
> i live for fluffy akafuri(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

Rain tattered against a window as Furihata stared blankly at the computer screen before him. He was clad in his pajamas, the same train themed ones his boyfriend had gifted him on his birthday two years ago. 

He was currently seated on his desk inside his bedroom, desperately hoping his brain cells would wake up and start working. Lord knows his twenty-thousand-word essay wasn't going to write itself. Seriously, he ought to ask for a refund - he doesn't remember ordering a malfunctioning brain.

As Furihata was just about ready to smack his head down hard on his desk, he heard a  _ ping _ coming from his phone lying discarded on his bed. He quickly stood up from his desk, pretending that this was not the excuse he had been silently praying for to leave his uncomfortable chair (he really needs to invest in one of those gamer chairs Fukuda has been rambling about). 

He picked up his phone - a brand new model from Apple, courtesy of his overly affectionate older brother - and sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. 

Turning it on, he managed to barely suppress an eye roll at the message sent to him. 

_ Takaoᴥ︎: Kou-chan!!! Help!!! I’m dying!!!!  _

Knowing his friend, Furihata knew his text actually translated to ’Shin-Chan did something adorable and I need to scream about it.’ Being friends with Takao Kazunari for years has its benefits, one of them being one could decode his dramatic outbursts and shady eyebrow wrigglings. 

Kouki swiped open his phone, typing in his password (no, it's not his boyfriend's birthday… it's actually his boyfriend's pet horse’s birthday) and replied to Takao. 

_ Me: what is it this time, Takao.  _

It barely took a second for his friend to reply back with a series of messages. 

_ Takaoᴥ︎: KOUCHANKDKSMSNS _

_ Takaoᴥ︎:PLEASJEKEJSK _

_ Takaoᴥ︎:(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)  _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: SHINCHAN!!! HE PAKSOSJSKDN _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: IM IN LOVE  _

Kouki sighed affectionately at his friend’s declaration. Takao acts like he doesn't scream his love for the green-haired medical student 24/7. It was cute - a bit tired, but still cute. He then started typing.

_ Me: tell me something I don’t know _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: you dont understandksksks  _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: sHINCHAN ASKED ME TO BE HIS BOYFRIENDKSKSKSKSKS _

Kouki’s eyes widened. He blinked a few times, making sure that what he saw wasn’t his sleep-deprived mind playing jokes on him. Midorima asked Takao to be his boyfriend.  _ Finally _ . 

Now, it was a well-known fact among their friend group that Takao and Midorima were in love with each other. Heck, even a blind person could pick up on all the lovey-dovey aura radiating off the two. But alas, Midorima was your typical teenage tsundere and refused to admit that he was in love with his best friend. 

Sei has lectured Midorima countless times that accepting one's feelings was only natural and would bring him nothing but happiness. (He wasn’t one to talk considering it took him ages to confess to Furihata. If it wasn’t for Kuroko threatening to set Furihata up with a girl, Akashi probably would have kept his pinning to himself and died a lonely man.) 

Takao was understanding though. He knew Midorima more than Midorima knew himself. Midorima wasn’t ready to confess his feelings, much less commit to a relationship. So when asked why he didn’t ask Midorima out instead, Takao had simply replied with, “Shin-chan will ask me when he’s ready.” 

In all honesty, Takao was really one of the most considerate guys Furihata has ever had the pleasure of becoming friends with. He had so many amazing qualities and he was also quite handsome. If Furihata wasn’t so madly in love with his red-haired of a boyfriend, he might have actually caught feelings for his friend. 

_ Me: dID HE REALLY!?!? _

_ Me: WELL WHAT DID U SAY!?!? _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: WHAT DO U MEAN WHAT DID I SAY?! OF COURSE I SA- _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: oh…  _

Furihata frowned. What did his friend mean ‘oh’? It took a moment before realization struck him. He quickly typed back to his friend. 

_ Me: Takao… _

_ Me: You did give him an answer, right?  _

It took a minute, but Takao replied back. Reading the message, Furihata felt the sudden urge to facepalm himself with a chair. Yes, with a chair. Takao sometimes makes one feel like that. It’s a talent, really. 

_ Takaoᴥ︎: aha… Kou-chan  _

_ QTakaoᴥ︎: funny story actually(❍ᴥ❍ʋ) _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: I may have gotten so excited that I ran to the bathroom without answering shin-Chan and am now texting you(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)  _

Furihata loved his friend, really he did. But sometimes, Takao could be the biggest idiot walking (an adorable one), and he wouldn’t have a clue until it was too late. Furihata, as one of Takao’s best friends, had no problem pointing it out from time to time, and tonight was one of those times. 

_ Me: Takao… sweetie….  _

_ me: You’re an idiot.  _

It was then that Furihata could faintly hear the jiggling of keys and the front door closing. His eyes lit up as he listened closely to the sounds of expensive shoes against wooden floors coming towards his - or should he say  _ their _ \- room. 

“Sei?” Furihata called out, cheeks slightly reddening with excitement at the thought of his boyfriend finally home. He doesn’t care that he had seen the redhead during lunch. If you were dating  _ the _ Akashi Seijuuro, adorable dork, and shogi extraordinaire, you too would feel as if a few hours apart were like decades. 

Furihata wondered just when he had complacently turned into a clingy boyfriend who spent every waking minute doting over their lover. Really, he distinctly remembers vowing to Kuroko that he would never stoop so low as to simp for another person, regardless of how much he loved them. Well, jokes on him for not realizing that he would fall heads over heels for a certain redhead.

When the door to the bedroom opened and a familiar figure walked in with a warm smile and bright heterochromatic eyes - one a precious ruby red, the other molten gold; a sign that Bokushi was in control - locked in with his own brown orbs, all thoughts ceased to exist and only Akashi Seijuuro occupied his mind. Akashi had discarded his blue plaid blazer which probably now lay over their couch in the living room and was now only in his white button-down dress shirt - it clung perfectly to his lean, muscular chest - with his tie loosened around his collar. His dark slacks fitted around his legs snugly and Furihata felt his mouth water. 

His boyfriend really was a masterpiece.

“Kouki,” Akashi breathed, dropping his leather satchel carelessly on the floor as he made his way around the bed to his partner. “I’ve missed you.” 

Furihata giggled as he spread his arms wide, his phone lying forgotten at his side. His boyfriend carefully crawls on top of him, gently bending down to lay a soft kiss to his lips before burying his face into the crook of Furihata’s neck. 

“I missed you too, Sei,” Furihata cooed into soft red tresses. His arms wrapped around his love, hugging him close. “How was your day?” 

“Dreadful,” Akashi groaned, his warm breath tickling the skin of Furihata’s neck. “I still can’t believe Father made me attend his board meeting just so he can take an early flight out to Paris.

Oreshi isn’t doing any better either. He fell asleep in the middle of the meeting and I had to take over.” 

Akashi’s facelifted, giving Furihata a full view of his adorable pout, his golden eye turning into a soft orange glow - a sign that both his lovers were in the front. “It’s not fair, Kouki. Father knew we wanted to spend the rest of the day with you. He’s so mean.” 

Furihata smiled as he brought his hands up to softly caress delicate alabaster skin. Akashi always did have the most perfect skin. His boyfriend really was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on.

“What’s he doing in Paris?” he asked. 

“Apparently, there is a premiere of a new movie that was directed by one of his friends. Kouki, he left me to take care of his meeting to watch a movie.” Akashi’s irritated mumbling had slightly turned into a whine, not that he’d ever admitted to using such an embarrassing tone. As an Akashi, it was beneath him. (It doesn’t stop him from whining to his boyfriend constantly thorough, just don’t tell his father.)

Furihata’s smile grew wider, as he felt his heart beat faster. It was times like this that he enjoyed coddling his boyfriend. Akashi had never really liked people touching him before, but once the two had started dating, Furihata had discovered that his boyfriend was touch starved. It had pained the brunette, but he had promised himself to always shower his lover with affection. It had now become his favorite pastime, right after trainspotting. 

“Now, now,” Furihata said, “Your father deserves to have some fun, Sei. He’s not getting any younger.” 

Furihata chuckles as he watches his boyfriend roll his eyes. “Still, it’s not fair. He gets to have fun while we’re stuck in a room full of boring old men, longing for your touch.” 

Furihata gives an eye roll of his own, watching as heterochromatic eyes turned into ruby red. Bokushi must have stepped back to allow his brother some time with Furihata. “You’re so dramatic. And anyway, you’re already CEO in everything but name; you have been since you graduated last year.” 

Akashi gave a noncommittal hum as he closed his eyes, choosing to bask in his lover’s affection rather than continue the conversation. He knew his boyfriend had a soft spot for his father and vise versa. It was his mistake to introduce them with the way those two would always team up against him.

For all his pouting and sulking, Akashi didn’t really mind. It pleased him and his younger brother immensely that the love of their life and their father were close enough to be best friends. It annoyed him at times, but he loved it nonetheless. 

Furihata continued to bush his fingers through his lover’s hair as the two settled into a comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a few moments before they were distrusted by a series of  _ pings _ coming from the brunette’s phone. 

Suddenly remembering that he was in the middle of texting Takao, Furihata reaches for his phone, clicking it to see a few messages from his friend. 

_ Takaoᴥ︎: hey nowಠ_ಠ _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: if you’re gonna call me an idiot _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: make sure to put ‘shin-can’s’ in front of it _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: it’s my way or the highway(ง'̀-'́)ง _

_ Takaoᴥ︎: okAY IM GOIN BACK TO SHIN-CHAN NOW!!!! IM GOING TO GIVE HIM MY ANSWER( ˘ ³˘)♥ _

“Who is it?” Akashi asked, eyes still closed. “Sounds pretty urgent.”

“It’s Takao,” Furihata replies, scrolling down his phone. “Midorima-kun finally asked him to be his boyfriend.” 

“Ah, yes. Shintaro had told me of his plans last week.” Akashi mused, a small smirk playing at his lips. He watched as his boyfriend typed out a reply to Takao. “He had somehow finally found the courage to confess his love for Takao, though the situation is long overdue.” 

Furhata’s hands stilled. He quickly sat up, causing Akashi to also rise to his knees on the bed, amusement glinting in his eyes. 

“Wait a minute,” Furihata said, brown orbs narrowed. “So you mean to tell me that you’ve known about Midorima’s plan to confess for a week and you never told me!?” 

Akashi let out a chuckle as he plopped down onto his back, red hair a stark contrast against their white, Egyptian cotton sheets. Furihata was almost tempted to kiss his boyfriend senseless for being so handsome. Almost. 

“Sei, why didn’t you tell me!?” Furihata whined. 

“Shintaro had asked for my silence,” Akashi replied, eyes shining with mirth. The jerk was enjoying this. Furihata huffed. “Now be sensible, love. You know how hardheaded Shintaro can be. I had to swear my allegiance or else he would have changed his mind.” 

“Swear your allegiance,” Furihata deadpanned. “Really, Sei? I wasn’t aware you were both fighting a war.” 

Akashi let out a full-blown laugh, his lean frame shaking as he reached out a hand to pull the other down against him. Furihata couldn’t help smiling as he watched his boyfriend with adoration in his eyes. 

As his laughter died down, Akashi wrapped his other arm around Furihata’s small waist and held him close. “You see, Kouki, love is a battlefield.” 

Akashi ignored a groan from his boyfriend and continued. “I would do anything to ensure victory for me and my allies, therefore, I didn’t tell you about Shintaro’s plan. I am absolute.” 

“You’re so cheesy, Sei.” 

“Alas, it would seem so. We’re quite fortunate that you’re not lactose intolerant now, aren’t we.” 

Furihata pushed at the other’s chest as he playfully glared up at him. “You spend way too much time with Kise. Stop with the atrocious flirting, Sei, you already have me wrapped around your finger.” 

Akashi chuckled, pulling Furihata back into his hold. “As do you, my love.” 

They spend another few minutes basking in each other’s warmth, trading loving kisses and gentle touches. The silence was then broken by a rumbling from Akashi’s stomach. They both chuckled as they sat up, Furihata leaning in to press one last kiss against his boyfriend’s pink lips. 

“I’ll go start on dinner. How does curry sound?” Furihata asked as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He felt Akashi press his chest along his back, strong arms coming around to cling to his waist. Furihata slightly shivered as Akashi’s lips brushed against his nape. 

“Curry sounds delicious,” Akashi whispered. Suddenly his arms tightened its grip against Furihata and teeth lightly bit the skin at his neck. “Although I’d rather much ravish you, my love.” 

“Sei,” Furihata softly sighed. “Food first, then you can have me any way you want.” 

Lips continued to trail up and down his sensitive neck causing the brunette’s knees to slightly tremble. “Do you promise, my love? You won’t deny us your affection and love tonight?” 

With his boyfriend’s sinful lips distracting him, Furihata had not noticed that both Bokushi and Oreshi were both fronting. It seemed they had teamed up against him. Double the trouble, as Kise liked to call it. 

“Yes, Sei,” Furihata whispered, “I promise.” 

Abruptly, the lips against his neck and the arms around his waist suddenly vanished causing t to Furihata stumble slightly as his boyfriend stepped past him. He blinked at the loss of mouthwatering sensation and tried not to throw a pillow at his boyfriend’s head. 

“Well then, come now, Kouki,” Akashi chirped, “I’m feeling quite famished.” 

Furihata pouted as he trailed after his boyfriend. “That was mean, Sei.” 

All that was heard was the redhead’s laughter as the two lovers continued to bicker back and forth, Furihata’s homework and stress long forgotten. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well that was that(•̀ᴗ•́)و 
> 
> might make this into a small series about domestic akafuri... tell me what you think! 
> 
> also with all that’s happening right now, I hope this brought a smile to your face or was just a silly little thing that made you laugh. 
> 
> remember to stay safe, wash your hands, and f*ck the police(ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
